


Past Lives

by thejokinghatter



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a song, Bucky can Sing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sam is a Sweetheart, Song Lyrics, Song fic, ahaahahaha, bc h ol y f u ck i love that arm, bucky fuck, bucky is a singer, fuck man, he still has his metal arm tho, idk they have powers in a past life but not this one, ironically thats what the song is called, sam is beautiful, sam is love, song artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokinghatter/pseuds/thejokinghatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Past Lives by BORNS.<br/>it's nice sambucky fluff that features stuff from past lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lives

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here oh shit  
> I will go down with this ship  
> my beta reader is @tinyzombiez and she's fabulous so go give her some love. that being said, any mistakes that are still in here are entirely mine

> _ "Past lives couldn't ever hold me down _
> 
> _ Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found _
> 
> _I've got the strangest feeling_
> 
> _This isn't our first time around.."_

  
Bucky's metal hand was wrapped around his mic, his foot tapping along to the beat of the song he was performing. His hair kept falling into his face but he didn't care enough to keep putting it behind his ears, nevermind to put it all into a bun. So, the shoulder length raven locks kept falling into his face, slightly damp with sweat from the earlier songs and seemingly never-ending nerves of performing. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the chocolate brown eyes he knows he would find. The person he was looking for had grabbed a front row spot, which was easy considering he had come with Bucky to the concert and Bucky needed to be there early. It took a minute more, but Bucky finally found his eyes for the second time that night and suddenly, the sounds of the thousands of people faded into a far away roar and then it was just them. Bucky grinned at the man, his eyes not leaving the other's. Not yet. 

 

>   
>  _"Past lives couldn't ever come between us_  
>  _Sometimes the dreamers finally wake up_  
>  _Don't wake me I'm not dreaming_  
>  _Don't wake me I'm not dreaming.."_  
> 

  
The first time Bucky had seen the man, he had been in a coffee shop, in disguise; he had a hood on, baggy clothes, and gloves. This was his favorite coffee shop and he wanted to delay the paparazzi from finding him as long as possible. When he came through the door he was expecting to find a blonde haired woman at the counter since she always seemed to be there when Bucky came in. Instead, he was greeted with dark skin and dark hair. All Bucky could see from around the customer at the counter's head was the person's smile and gods, was it beautiful. But what took Bucky's breath was the dark brown eyes that fixed onto his blue ones. They seemed to hold Bucky in place, making him forget to breath for a moment. And fuck, if they didn't seem so goddamn familiar. After a moment, once the customer at the counter had left, Bucky got his feet to move. He got his mouth to move, forced words out as he ordered his coffee and muffin, and most definitely did not give a small gasp when his hand brushed the other person's when giving him the money for his food. And he definitely didn't shudder when the employee-- Sam, from the name on the nametag -- said his name in confirmation. 

 

>   
>  _"All my past lives they got nothing on me_  
>  _Golden eagle you're the one and only flying high_  
>  _Through the cities in the sky.."_  
> 
> 
>  

Bucky was day dreaming at his table, his thoughts on where he had seen Sam's eyes before. They seemed so damn familiar but-- as cliché as this sounded-- Bucky would have remembered if he'd seen those eyes before. He sighed and sipped his coffee and when his gaze returned forward he was rewarded with the sight of Sam laughing at something a coworker had said. But something wasn't right. He glanced to the door but he wasn't greeted by the brown oak of the coffee shop's door that he had been expecting. Instead, he was greeted with a green door-- plastic, maybe?-- and light yellow walls. His gaze flicked back to Sam, only to find him sitting across from where he was at the table. Sam was still laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Bucky liked the sight and in turn grinned, his eyes searching Sam's features. He was beautiful. And then, in a flash, he was back in the cozy coffee shop he had been in moments ago, though it had seemed longer. Instinctively, he looked for Sam, who had busied himself with cleaning the counter and Bucky mentally kicked himself for feeling down that Sam wasn't at his table. It was just a daydream. Wasn't it? 

 

>   
>  _"I'll take you way back, countless centuries_  
>  _Don't you remember that you were meant to be_  
>  _My Queen of Hearts, meant to be my love_
> 
> _Through all of my lives_  
>  _I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you_  
>  _The timing is right_  
>  _The stars are aligned.."_  
> 
> 
>  

The third time Bucky saw Sam was at a park, not too far from Bucky's apartment. Bucky was sitting on a bench, relaxing, when he spotted Sam jogging around. He took a few moments to notice the way Sam's body moved and the way the sweat beaded down the side of his face before relaxing back onto the bench again, closing his eyes. Almost instantly Bucky was thrown into a dream. It was him, dressed in a tux that was a size too big and several shades too bright. He could feel the missing weight of his hair and knew it was cut short. Almost like they had a mind of his own, his feet started leading him out of the room and to stairs that lead to something loud and full of people. When Bucky reached the bottom of the stairs he was flanked by a woman in a dress that matched the color of his tux. She grinned at him and lead him onto the dance floor, her tanned hand making a small contrast against Bucky's pale hands. Hands, as in two. He had both hands and he marveled at this discovery as the woman he was with pulling him into a slow dance position, despite the fast song playing. It was then that he decided that he liked her, whoever she was. Bucky's gaze flicked up to meet her eyes and before he did he noticed a pair of brown ones starting right at him. He felt like he knew those damned brown eyes anywhere even though he'd only seen them while awake twice. The other man's gaze quickly left Bucky as he turned away, heading down a hallway. And then, all too quickly, Bucky was pulled out of the dream when someone-- Sam, he realized-- flopped onto the bench beside Bucky, effectively scaring him back to reality.

 

>   
>  _"So save that heart for me_  
>  _'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)_  
>  _Swear to the moon, the stars, the sons and the daughters_  
>  _Our love is deeper than the oceans of water_
> 
> _(Hey)_  
>  _I need you now, I've waited oh so long_  
>  _(Gimme love)_  
>  _I need you now, I've waited oh so long.."_  
> 

  
Bucky's on a date with Sam, sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant.  He had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming that time. It came as a surprise when Sam had asked him on a date that day at the park but what was more surprising was that Sam didn't seem to know who Bucky was. Which was lovely, actually. It gave him a chance to feel like a normal person again, something he didn't realize he had missed so much. Bucky kept getting lost in Sam's eyes and the way that they sparkled in the lighting of the restaurant. He kept getting lost in Sam's laugh, the way he used his hands when he talked, and the way that Sam seemed so at ease. Sam's carefree demeanor made Bucky feel relaxed and content. The night went over wonderfully and Bucky drove Sam home, one hand on the steering wheel and the other tangled in Sam's hand. And when Bucky dropped him home he made sure to walk Sam to his door, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. So when Sam told him that he had to plan the next date, well, he had to put effort into not grinning because there was going to be a next date. Bucky pulled away when Sam unlocked his door he went to go back to his car to celebrate everything that had happened. But Sam called his name, saying he forgot something. And when Bucky turned back Sam pulled Bucky into a deep kiss, his hands lingering on Bucky's arms and in that moment, Bucky knew he had it bad for Sam.  

>   
>  _"Passing seasons, empty bottles of wine_  
>  _My ancient kingdom came crashing down without you_  
>  _Baby child, I'm lost without your love_
> 
> _Diamond sparrow, my moonlit majesty_  
>  _You know I need you, come flying back to me.."_  
> 

Bucky dreamt that night, tossing and turning in his bed. It wasn't a good dream but it wasn't really a bad dream either. Bucky and Sam seemed to be in an airplane hanger but they weren't alone. Some kid-- judging by his voice-- was in a weird red and black costume with a spider in the middle of it and he had just kicked Sam across the hall that he and Bucky were running down. And then almost like it had a mind of its own, Bucky's metal arm swung towards the kid who  _fucking caught his first like it was no big dig deal what the_ _fuck._ But then Sam was tackling the kid and flying away with him using some big metal wings and a jetpack. The contraption was cool but weird. Then the kid got away from Sam and was  _swinging from the ceiling what the hell is going on was that spider webbing????_ But then the kid was ready to jump on Sam, and Bucky threw some random metal thing that he had apparently found, though he didn't know when. Then he was hiding behind a column, shielding his face and body as the metal thing came and shattered the glass on the column. Bucky looked at the kid, surprised because  _how the fuck_ but Sam kicked the kid, trying to push him to the ground. The kid used that weird ass webbing to get away, shooting Sam's wing pack thing, making it malfunction, Sam falling through the roof of a small store. Sam's arms were webbed to the glass railing and, while that was a nice sight, Bucky had to get his shit together because that shit little kid was preparing to kick Sam in the chest. Bucky threw himself between Sam and the kid. Then they were falling but before they hit the ground Bucky woke up, jolting upright. His first thought was ' _what the actual fuck.'_  

 

> _ "Through all of my lives _
> 
>   
>  _I'd never thought I'd wait so long for you_  
>  _The timing is right_  
>  _The stars are aligned_
> 
> _So save that heart for me_  
>  _'Cause girl you know that you're my destiny (d-destiny)_  
>  _Respect to the moon, the stars, their sons and their daughters_  
>  _Our love is deeper than the oceans of water.."_

The next time Buck saw Sam was a week later. They were at Bucky's house for a movie, curled up on the couch in his living room. Sam was the big spoon, having gotten to the couch before Bucky but he didn't mind. Mainly because Sam was running his fingers through Bucky's freshly washed hair and the feeling was downright  _sinful_. After the movie, Sam was going through his phone, in front of Bucky because he had nothing to hide and he was just going through his music. Bucky spied  _The Winter Soldier_  Sam's list of artists and his face heated up. He said something to Sam, trying to make it seem like he was just curious about why Sam liked the artist. Sam took it in stride, saying that he liked the way the singer's voice sounded.  A few minutes later Bucky told Sam that he was  _The Winter Soldier_. Sam told him that he already knew, and when Bucky asked him why he hadn't said anything, Sam said that it didn't matter to him and that he would have liked Bucky even if he wasn't a singer. Bucky turned in Sam's arms so his face was buried in Sam's neck, one arm around his body and the other was against his chest and Bucky knew that Sam was a keeper. Not that that was ever in doubt.  

>  
> 
> _ "Save that heart for me _
> 
>   
>  _And girl I'll give you everything you need (everything you need)_  
>  _Here's to our past lives, our mothers and fathers_  
>  _Our love is deeper than the oceans of water_
> 
> _(Hey)_  
>  _I need you now, I've waited oh so long, yeah_  
>  _(Gimme love)_  
>  _I need you now, I've waited oh so long.."_

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gods  
> fuck I hope this was actually good, this ship has become my life  
> if u have any requests feel free to send them to my tumblr which is androginusrex.tumblr.com I will literally love u forever if u do. also feel free to come scream with me abt this ship and this fandom and other fandoms n stuff bc I will also love u forever for that.  
> leave me nice comments pls thank  
> my beta reader's tumblr is tinyzombies.tumblr.com pls show her love too


End file.
